The Hybrid Theory
by MissMayPorpora
Summary: The akatsuki wants to use her. The ANBU wants to rescue her. Itachi just wants her. An ItachiXoc Story.
1. Info

New OC for a new Naruto love story.

Name: Ariana Akiko Lychkoff

Age: 18

Eye color: Brown

Hair color: Black

Status: Jonin

Village: Kirigakure

Jutsu:

Gushing Water Imprisonment – Ninja creates a flow of gushing water under the opponent which traps them in a sphere of water. Ninja can perform an attack while the opponent is trapped. This jutsu is similar to Water Prison Technique, though Ninja doesn't need to keep his arm in the sphere of water.

Tornado of water - A technique that utilizes water to create a spinning water vortex around the user. The water vortex acts both as a barrier and an attack mechanism. The power of the vortex is enough to knock an opponent unconscious.

Water release: great waterfall flow - This technique allows the user to create a torrent of water. Besides that, the user will be turned into water and lead his or her opponent into drowning.

Water release: water shockwave - This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water. The vortex then proceeds to explode from the top in the form of a wave. The user can also control the direction the wave goes.

Water release: water wave palm - The user emits a continuous jet of water from their hand to strike the enemy and disrupt their attack. Due to the nature of water, this technique works especially well against smoke-based attacks.

Bio:

Ariana is a elite assassin in the village hidden in the waves, when she was 16 the akatsuki drafted her because she mastered the skill needed to unseal the tailed beasts. She turned them down and continued working for her village. As she got older she drifted farther apart from her villagers. Her elderly father lived with her and her mother was murdered by Gato. Itachi and Kisame are sent to retrieve her after her 18th birthday.


	2. Papercut

_It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back__  
><em>_It's like a whirlwind inside of my head__  
><em>_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within__  
><em>_It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

"Come in." Pain said to the elder Uchiha and his partner. Itachi and Kisame had been called into the leaders office early that morning. Rumors were flying of a top priority mission they were going to be assigned to do. Itachi hardly slept the night before. They sat in the chairs in front of the leaders desk and though their minds were racing their faces remained emotionless. Pain sat at his desk and dropped two folders on his desk, post it notes on the front of each indicating one was for Itachi and the other for Kisame.

"I've called you in here today to give you a mission of utmost importance to the entire akatsuki organization. As you may know Orochimaru is the only ninja who knows how to un-seal the tailed beasts. Or so we thought. We found another ninja, an assassin in the village hidden in the mist. She also has mastered the technique of unsealing. We has drafted her two years ago while she was learning the technique, now she has mastered it and refused our deal. I have selected you two as the team to pick her up, since she will not come willingly, we are taking her by force. A detailed list of her habits, schedule, abilities and appearance are in the files. You leave tomorrow morning. You may take the files and leave." Pain explained. The two ninjas nodded, took their files and left the office.

"We can meet up in the corridor at dawn" Itachi said to his shark teammate.

"Sounds fierce. See you then" Kisame smirked showing his fangs and walking toward his room. Itachi went into his own room and laid down on the bed to start exploring the file.

Ariana Lychkoff was sound asleep in her bed. She thought she heard a nose, she sat up, glancing at the clock.

_5 a.m. fuck this I'm going back to sleep_

She laid back down and closed her amber brown eyes. Another sound starled her awake, this time when she opened her eyes, two shadowed figures stood above her. One held a cloth over her mouth and nose, and that's when everything went black.

When she came too, she was bound tight with a gag in her mouth and her body tied up with her arms to her sides so she couldn't perform a jutsu.

"Your awake" A gruff voice said.

She wanted to ask what the hell was going on but she had a gag in her mouth, looking around she guessed she was in a dungeon. That had a king sized bed and a few dressers in it.

"Oh you want to know where you are. You're in the akatsuki headquarters, my room specifically. I'm Uchiha Itachi. And you are now my responsibility. My partner and I were assigned to kidnap you; you possess the unsealing jutsu we need. Unfortunately you did not come willingly so we took you by force. Welcome to the team" He explained with a sinister smirk that made her almost swallow the cloth tied into her mouth. He walked over and took off her gag.

"Why do you need me so badly?" she asked hoarsely, looking at the ground.

"Because. You possess the one power we need to fulfill our plans. Orochimaru has rebelled so you're the only one left. Besides if you leave your father is as good as dead" He snickered.

"What do you mean! What did you do to him!" she screamed.  
>"Don't worry, as long as you stay he will live but the second you leave, his fate is sealed." Itachi resumed his emotionless state.<p>

"How do I know your not bluffing?" she asked skeptically.

"I don't bluff. But even if I was, are you willing to risk it?" he challenged.

"No…."She admitted.

"I'm going to untie you, remember what will happen if you leave." He said reaching around her to the ropes to untie her. He smirked catching a whiff of her strawberry scented shampoo. Once the restraints were gone she didn't move, she just sat there in defeat. Itachi couldn't help admiring her, underneath the gag and ropes she was quite attractive. Her thick black hair hung halfway down her back and was pin straight, parted to the right side. She was in her pajamas, a tight black tank top (with no bra, he noted) and loose red sweats that hung low on her hips, she was in black socks with no shoes. She sighed.

"Where am I to be sleeping?" she rubbed her eyes.

"Here. They haven't made you a room yet, plus they want someone watching you at all times, just in case you decide you don't care whether your father dies and try to escape. Though I hardly think it should be a problem." He said taking off his akatsuki cloak and hanging it on a coat rack. He pulled back the sheets and crawled in.

"Don't worry I don't find you attractive so I wont try anything." He lied.

She growled and crawled in.

All she wanted to do was sleep and escape the hell of her reality. She closed her eyes and prayed for sleep to rescue her.


	3. Breaking The Habit

_Memories consume__  
><em>_Like opening the wound__  
><em>_And picking me apart again__  
><em>_You all assume__  
><em>_I'm safe here in my room__  
><em>_Unless I try to start again__  
><em>_I don't want to be the one__  
><em>_The battles always choose__  
><em>_'Cause inside I realize__  
><em>_That I'm the one confused_

Ariana woke up angry. It didn't help when she realized the nightmare she had the night before wasn't a nightmare at all. It was her new reality. She looked over at the still sleeping Uchiha. He looked so peaceful and serene. How could he be so calm when he had kidnapped her so effortlessly the night before? Shit, wasn't she supposed to be a jonin? And she couldn't defend herself against so low life s-rank rouge ninjas with a chloroform soaked towel. She felt pathetic. And there was Uchiha sleeping so soundly; she contemplated strangling him right then, how easy it would be to slide her hands around his throat and tighten her grip til his face turned blue. She started to slide her hands up his chest to his neck. Without opening his eyes he grabbed her hands and squeezed them. She bit her tongue.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked opening his eyes slowly.

"I had a nightmare I guess I was attacking you because I thought you were my dream attacker" she lied but her voice was laced with a 'duh' tone, as if it were obvious.

"I'm sure" he said sarcastically.

"Hey where can I get a shower around here?" she asked suddenly worried about her cleanliness.

"I can show you but I'll tell you now you won't be alone in there, you're not allowed until you prove your trustworthy. There's a small separating wall of rocks, I'll have to be one the opposite side of you." He said.

"Hell no…" she shook her head.

"Fine no shower than" he shrugged.

"Isn't there a girl I could bathe with?" she asked anxiously.

"Yes, but she's on a mission right now, I don't know when she will be back." He explained.

"Ugh….fine….but if you look at me I will castrate you with my bare hands." She threatened standing up and then freezing up.

"What?" Itachi asked.

"I don't have any clothes here…" she said slowly.

Itachi rolled out of bed and walked over to his dresser, he shifted through clothing he pulled out a black t-shirt and long blue sweat pants.

"You can wash your clothes after you bathe and we can get some clothes in town. Kisame grabbed your backpack I presume you have your wallet and ID in there?" he pointed to her black backpack on the bay window seat.

She nodded.

"Follow me" Itachi said picking up three towels and walking to the door with her in tow.

Itachi pushed into the bath house locking the door behind him. He set the towels down and turned to Ariana. She picked up a few bottles from the nearby shelf and set it next to her side of the bathtub.

"Turn around" she said making a shooing motion for her hand.

He turned and she quickly slipped out of her clothes and jumped into the water.

While she was under water Itachi stripped and jumped in on his side.

A little while later Itachi climbed out with Arianas back turned to him, he wrapped himself in a towel.

"You done yet?" He asked facing the door.

She got out, wrapped her body then her hair.

"I am now" she said looking at Itachis dripping wet back.

_He may be an ass but he is attractive._

They entered the hallway and padded down the hallway back to Itachis room. They went in and she changed into the clothes he gave her in his closet, while he changed in the room. She glanced in the mirror. His clothes were huge on her; luckily the pants had a tie so she tied it as tight as she could. Ariana had to go commando until she bought some new clothes, she took a hairbrush from the shelf and brushed it through her damp black locks. She set down the brush and looked at the door. She heard to voices she heard Itachis blasé voice and an unknown perky voice, male but a little too happy for the akatsuki. She pushed open the door and walked out with her dirty towel and dirty clothes in her hand.

"Wow, boy Itachi you got lucky. Pain never lets me and Sasori kidnap hotties." A blonde man with a ponytail and blue eyes said looking Ariana up and down.

Itachi looked uncomfortable about the way his colleague was looking at her.

"I'm Deidara" he smiled cheerily and extended his hand to her.

"I'm Ariana, pleased to meet you" she shook his hand politely.

She yelped.

"What's wrong!" Itachi asked protectively.

"Something licked me? Or I'm going crazy…" she said looking at he hand.

"No…you're not going crazy." Itachi grabbed Deidaras arm and held up his hand, there was a mouth on it.

"What the hellll is that?" she gaped.

"His extra mouth, he has two on both his hands, he made them himself" Itachi said slapping his hand down.

"Oh..wow" she said slowly unsure of what to say.

"Well if you'd like I can give you a tour, we can start with my room" Deidara smiled.

Ariana opened her mouth to answer but Itachi cut her off.

"No. We're going into town to get her clothes." He said protectively.

"You always spoil my fun, Itachi" Deidara pouted as he headed to the door. "Until next time." He blew her a kiss.

Itachi felt like knocking him out and tearing his arms off.

What the hell was wrong with him?


	4. Here I Stand

_so I'll start to pretend I'm ok__  
><em>_but you should know by now that__  
><em>_my life is smoke and mirrors,__  
><em>_the one thing is crystal clear__  
><em>_that i'm the one wishing i was someone else,__  
><em>_Anyone but me tonight__  
><em>

Itachi and Ariana walked through the doors of the akatsuki; she held an array of full shopping bags as they went back to his room. Honestly he was shocked that she didn't try to escape though with the threat of her only family member's life, he was certain she wouldn't risk it. She didn't look to distraught about her position. She was the akatsukis tool. He unlocked his door and she went in.

"I'll be back in a little while" He said intending to spy on her.

She nodded and shut the door.

He activated his sharigan and watched through the walls.

She sat on the bed and folded her new clothes setting them in the two drawers Itachi set aside for her. She sighed out loud. Soon she was just tossing the clothes in the drawers without folding them. She kicked the drawer shut and sat down on the floor by the end of the bed. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she heaved into her kneecaps. She broke into sobs. Itachi felt a lump in the back of his throat. He walked back into the room. She looked up at him trying to wipe her eyes quickly.

"I uh, fell" her voice cracked and she looked at the hardwood floor beneath her.

"Don't lie to me, I hate being lied too" He took her chin roughly and lifted it so her eyes met his. Tears still welling in her eyes.

He pulled her close and hugged her to his chest. She squeezed his robe so tightly her knuckles turned white. She cried into his clothed chest. He ran his hand through her thick black hair.

"Shhhh….It's ok…Its all ok…" Itachi comforted her. "Calm down, or you'll make yourself sick"

"Ugh, I hate vomiting with a passion" she giggled still half in tears.

Was he actually helping her. He only slaughtered his family. But still he was only human. Itachi smiled as her breathing slowed to a deeper, calm pace.  
>Ariana pulled back. "Thank you." She whispered and planted a kiss on his cheek.<p>

Itachis heart dropped and he sat in shock his cheek burning from the place Arianas lips had been.


	5. Judas

_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby__  
><em>_I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby he's so cruel__  
><em>_But I'm still in love with Judas, baby__  
><em>

"Ugh, too big" Ariana patted her newly flattened stomach. Thanks to the horrible akatsuki food she wasn't eating much other than vegetables and fruit, so her weight was dropping rapidly, she had lost ten pounds in ten days. It wouldn't be so bad but her new clothes were engulfing her, she had altered some of them but not all of them. Things with Itachi had gotten more comfortable and awkward at the same time. He was always "defending" her from Deidara, as he called it. Though she was fully capable of taking care of herself. She didn't want his damn protection. Itachi walked into the room.

"Hello princess skeletor" He teased eyeing the baggy pants hanging off her hips.

"Its this place, I'm never eating meat here again after the first day incident" She rolled her eyes remembering the horrid bout of food poisoning that kept her face in the toilet for several hours while Itachi held her hair back. She was surprised he was so compassionate; he even got her water and wiped her tears from her eyes. Who'd a thought the infamous Itachi would be so kind.

Yeah. Who'd have thought?

"Itachi if you poke me again I swear I will sell you to the leaf village" Ariana growled.

"Then get off the middle of the bed, I need sleep to you know." He yelled snatching up a pillow.

"How would you know your eyes are always red" she remarked earning her a hit with the pillow. She rolled over.

"Fine there you go you pussy!" Ariana rolled her eyes and yawned.

Itachi crawled into the bed next to her and fell asleep.

The next morning Ariana woke with a start. She panted and gasped for air as her skin teemed with sweat. Itachi was still sleeping peacefully. She held her head sitting up. "What a dream" she thought to herself as she leaned back and tried to get a few more hours of sleep.

The next morning they both woke and proceeded to get ready to leave in silence. The dream still burning in Arianas mind. She was getting dressed in the closet when she heard something behind her, she tried to turn but couldn't, someone had their arms around her waist, tightly.

"Itachi...What are you doing?" she gasped.

"You know you were talking in your sleep last night. Moaning really, my name in fact."  
>She could feel him smirking as her face reddened.<p>

"Don't be shy, Ariana you know you want me" He kissed her neck.

"N-no that dream it wasn't me…" She stammered. But his lips felt so soft against her skin. She bit her tongue hard and tried to back out of his grip but her efforts just landed her against the wall with her face to face with Itachi. He pinned her arms above her head.

"I want you" He said looking into her eyes, before slowly leaning in to kiss her, closing his eyes, she slowly closed hers. As his lips met hers, her mind was racing. What was wrong with him? Was he possessed? It wasn't like him. He was letting his guard down, didn't he know she could easily hurt him and get away? Or even kill him? Why was he doing this? Messing with her and her reluctant feelings. He pressed his lips harder against hers, more aggressively. She broke the kiss.

"I-itachi we have. We have to meet with leader. We shouldn't be late." She looked up at the ceiling her eyes burning like she was going to cry but she refused to allow him the satisfaction. She wouldn't let him think he won.

Its too bad he really does want her.


	6. Her Diamonds

_And she says oh__  
><em>_I can't take no more__  
><em>_Her tears like diamonds on the floor__  
><em>_And her diamonds bring me down__  
><em>_Cause I can't help her now__  
><em>_She's down in it__  
><em>_She tried her best but now she can't win it__  
><em>_Hard to see them on the ground__  
><em>_Her diamonds falling down_

Ariana avoided Itachis room as much as she could after their meeting with leader over when she would get her own room. It couldn't come soon enough. The whole closet incident was so surreal she couldn't comprehend it. She was so frustrated trying to figure it out. It didn't help that frustration made her cry. She rarely was that frustrated but today she was. She wiped her eyes on the sleeves of her shirt leaving streaks of mascara on it. She just wanted to pass out in bed. Unfortunately she knew Itachi would be there. She walked into the room the lights were off and the light of the moon was shining through. Itachi was already asleep. She slipped out of her shoes and crawled slowly into the bed. Tears ran down her face as she fell asleep.

Itachi woke up to the bed shifting. Ariana was back, she was crying too. He could hear her sniffling. Was he too forward earlier? He really was attracted to her. She dreamed about him. It seemed so simple to him, yet it was clearly bothering her. He clicked on his light. Ariana woke and he stared at her. Usually Itachi wore a nightshirt but he was shirtless tonight. Ariana looked down.

"What's wrong?" he said plainly.

"Nothing." She looked away refusing to make eye contact. He wouldn't win, he wouldn't see her cry. She couldn't let him. She wouldn't.

"Don't lie to me." He lifted her chin sternly looking her in the eyes.

"You're an ass." She said softly.

"Why is that?" he hissed.

"You know what I mean, don't you dare play dumb" She sneered.

"Tell me now." He insisted.

"You act so cocky, you hear my dream then kiss me in the closet and then ignore me after the meeting, you're an ass. You mess with peoples mind and fuck with them." She blurted.

"Is that what you think?" He sounded shocked.

"It's what I know." She growled.

He snickered.

"It's not funny!" She punched him in the arm.

"Hey…I'm laughing because you think I'm kidding. I really am attracted to you. I like you a lot." He said rubbing his now bruised arm.

"Bullshit." She scoffed.

"Let me guess, you think since I'm in the akatsuki I couldn't possibly be a normal human being I don't find girls attractive and I don't have dreams. No. I am human. I like you and I've dreamt about you since the day you got here." He said.

"I like you too." She said exhaling hard.

"I'm glad" He smiled brushing her hair from her eyes.

"But why did you ignore me after the meeting?" She asked skeptically.

"I felt weird, rejected I guess. After you pushed me away in the closet I figured you didn't feel the same as I did. I really don't have much experience with girls let alone ones I am attracted too. I didn't know what to do." He shrugged.

"That's cute" She said smiling and kissing him on the cheek.

"It's late, we have to be up early. Lets sleep" Itachi whispered kissing her lips soflt and then cuddling down into bed with her.


	7. Bad Romance

_I want your love and__  
><em>_I want your revenge__  
><em>_You and me could write a bad romance_

Ariana snapped awake, she had a horrible nightmare about her father. She shook Itachi roughly.

"What's wrong?" Itachi leapt up from the bed.

"My father is he alive?" she asked sternly.

"Look maybe we should talk out this later." Itachi said softly.

"Is. My. Father. Alive." She asked pointedly.

"It's not that simple; Kisame was forced to kill him. We had no choice and I didn't count on caring for you, it wasn't preventable." Itachi explained putting his arm around her. She slapped his arm away.

"I can't believe this; you told me if I stayed he wouldn't die, if I didn't run he would live. You lied to me." She shook in rage and depression.

"I had to lie or leader would have killed us, I couldn't tell you truth. If your father was alive or not under threat you wouldn't be here and you know it."

"Then threaten him! You don't fucking kill him! You had me where you wanted me and now I can't trust anything you say! You probably lied about liking me, you're a liar. A sneaky liar Itachi." She yelled throwing off the covers and heading for the door.

"Ariana where are you going?" He panicked.

"Don't worry I'm not leaving the akatsuki but I'm not sleeping here either, I'm sleeping in Deidaras room. At least he never lied to me." She jabbed as hurt tears streamed down her cheeks.

She felt him approach her, he put his hand on her shoulder. She pulled away.

"Don't touch me." She hissed, storming out of the room.

Itachi growled. How could he be so stupid? But he didn't plan on liking her, she was just supposed to be another mission. Nothing more. She was more though, she was so much more. He had to make this right and he had an idea on how he might do it.


	8. What I've Done

_So let mercy come__  
><em>_And wash away__  
><em>_What I've done__  
><em>_I'll face myself__  
><em>_To cross out what i've become__  
><em>_Erase myself__  
><em>_And let go of what i've done_

_For what I've done__  
><em>_I start again__  
><em>_And whatever pain may come__  
><em>_Today this ends_

* * *

><p>It wasn't like Itachi could sleep anyway but the immense noise coming from Deidaras nearby room was not helping and was in fact, agitating him further. How could he think up something to get Ariana to forgive him if he couldn't even hear himself think? He stormed in to the hall way and next door; he knocked hard on the door. Deidara opened the door and stuck his head out, he had bits of clay shards in his hair.<p>

"Yesssss…." Deidara sang.

"Can you quiet it down, I'm trying to sleep." He said emotionlessly.

"Well I can stop but Ariana probably wont" Deidara yawned.

"Arianas making those noises?" Itachi said anxiously.

"Yup I'm blowing up clay birds, she's blowing up clay models of you and Kisame" He chuckled.

Itachi gulped.

"I don't know what you did but you are really screwed." Deidara warned then shut the door.

"Damnit" Itachi yelled punching a hole in the wall by Deidaras door.

* * *

><p>"What The HELL did you do to Deidaras wall?" Ariana screamed throwing open Itachis bedroom door. He wasn't there, but there was a note on the mirror written with Arianas lipstick. Her favorite lipstick too. He was hopeless, She groaned and read the message. It told her to go to the back garden, and he drew a map under the note. She followed the map out to the back garden. It was a beautiful place, despite the organization that made it. She could see herself spending a lot of time out there. A pair of hands covered her eyes.<p>

"I want to show you something" She heard Itachis voice say as he led her somewhere in the garden, she could still smell the flowers. He lifted his hands from her eyes exposing a cross statue, on it was the full name of her father including his birthday to the day of his death. It had a place for a candle and had an origami flower garland around the top of the cross. A red lit candle had been placed on the candle stand.

"Did you…." She asked staring at the memorial.

"Yes, to show you how sorry I am" He said looking at the ground.

She took him by the hand.

"Your partner killed my father under your leader's orders, I can forgive because that's what my father would want but I am not going to forget… but I won't hold you accountable." She said slowly her eyes watering. She looked back at the memorial, said a silent prayer and then walked back to inside with Itachi following close behind her.

"I'll grab my things from Deidaras room and be back tonight." She said kissing him on the cheek and walking down the main hall.


	9. Forsaken

_Regret is a needle__  
><em>_In my neck__  
><em>_It's slowly filling me__  
><em>_With poison_

* * *

><p>Itachi laid in bed alone. It was midnight, apparently Ariana was still pissed. He groaned and fell asleep.<p>

Itachi found himself back in Arianas house. He was watching her sleep from the closet. Wait…was this God giving him a second chance. Her Father! He had to stop Kisame fast. He used his mangekyo sharigan to freeze Ariana in place and darted down the hall to see Kisame holding the old man up by the throat. Itachi tossed a kunai hitting Kisames wrist, he released the old man who fell face down to the ground and grabbed his wrist in pain. Itachi hit his pressure point dead on.

"It's…too….late." Arianas father whispered.

"What? No, its not too late! Why is it too late?" Itachi panicked.

The old man looked up revealing a corpse like face, his throat was cut and his skin was pale blue. His eyes were hollow and sagging.

"I'm already dead." The old man shouted.

* * *

><p>Itachi snapped up in the bed sweating and panting. It was only a dream. He told himself, it was only a dream. He looked over to the empty spot next to him. He was stupid for thinking a memorial would make up for her fathers life. If he could do it again he would stop Kisame. He had to tell her the truth about his clan and his village. It was the least he can do. Then maybe she would understand why he had to do it.<p>

Or maybe she would hate him even more. It was worth the risk.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short update Ive been slightly busy with 911 memorial plans


	10. What's Left Of Me

_Cause I want you,__  
><em>_And I feel you,__  
><em>_Crawling underneath my skin__  
><em>_Like a hunger,__  
><em>_Like a burning,__  
><em>_To find a place I've never been__  
><em>_Now I'm broken,__  
><em>_And I'm faded,__  
><em>_I'm half the man I thought I would be:__  
><em>_But you can have what's left of me_

* * *

><p>Itachi walked out to the memorial that morning to find Ariana asleep on the bench across from it. He poked her and she jolted up.<p>

"Wha-where am I…and why are my clothes wet?" She mumbled tiredly.

"It rained last night and I guess you fell asleep out here." Itachi sat down next to her.

"Oh" She leaned on him and yawned.

"I need to tell you about what happened to my clan." Itachi said slowly.

"I know, you killed them all. Except your baby brother." She said obviously.

"No, there's more to it" he shook his head.

"Ok. Spill." She said softly.

"My clan was exiled to the far corner of the village. The elders of the clan were furious. They were planning a coup de tat. They had me enter the ANBU to spy on the villages elite so they would know when to make their move. I felt guilty so I started informing the village of my clans plan. I felt so guilty but I knew if there was a coup it would cause a civil war and weaken the village, which would attract our enemy village and cause another ninja war. So I became somewhat of a double agent. Then the third hokage called me into his office. He ordered me to kill my clan. I-I was so scared. I made a deal with the devil-er Madara. He would help me kill them so I didn't have to kill them all, I had to kill own parents to save Sasuke from Madara. Then I became a missing nin and soon enough I landed here. It's the only place I am safe. I feel awful over what happened to your father and if I could I would have stopped it. Please accept my sincere and true apology. I am so sorry, Ari." Itachi explained.

"I….forgive you, its what my father would have wanted" She said slowly hugging him.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you. I promise. But let's head in and get you some dry clothes before you catch something." Itachi said caringly.

She smiled and walked in with him, arms linked.


	11. When your Heart Stops Beating

_She says it all without a thought in her head_

_She says it all as she's pressed up against me_

_A little something just to take off the edge_

_A little more and I'll fall off the planet entirely_

* * *

><p>Itachi kissed her roughly. She kissed back just as roughly. He groaned deep in his throat as she pressed her hips into his. A banging at the door interrupted them. Itachi rolled off the bed.<p>

"What fresh hell is this?" as flushed itachi mumbled throwing the door open.

"Itachi-sama! Leader wants to see you and kisame about getting the weekly supplies" Deidara sing songed.

"Fine. Fine. I'll head there now." Itachi said seeing Deidara staring at the blushing Ariana who pretended to be asleep on the bed. He slammed the door shut behind him protectively.

"So you and Arianna are together?" Deidara asked.

"Nosy as always I see" Itachi rolled his eyes as Deidara followed behind him like a puppy.

"Well are you?" He repeated.

"If you must know, yes." Itachi relented as he walked into the leader office.

'Interesting' Deidara thought michieviously.

* * *

><p>"I really have to get going" Itachi said between kisses.<p>

"I know." Ariana frowned.

She reached down to her ankle and untied her anklet. She tied it around his wrist and kissed him again.

"Now you can go." She smiled as he slid on his akatsuki cloak and left with Kisame.

Itachi felt an easy feeling in his stomach. He didn't want to leave her alone for a day but he had a mission.

"It will be okay Itachi, Deidara and Sasori will watch over her" Kisame assured him.

"Yeah. That's the problem." Itachi mumbled under his breath.


	12. Bittersweet

_'cause she's bittersweet  
>She knocks me off of my feet<br>And I can't help myself  
>I don't want anyone else<br>She's a mystery  
>She's too much for me<em>

* * *

><p>Ariana was awoken by a knock at the door.<p>

"Come in…" She mumbled into the pillow.

Deidara skipped in blissfully and chipper, he hopped on the bed.

"Wake upppp" He sang.

"No its tooo early." She moaned and turned over.

"It's already nine o'clock." He said.

"Come get me at noon" She buried herself in the blankets.

"Alright you get your way only because your beautiful." Deidara said as he flicked the light back off and left the room.

'Wait what' She thought, her eyes snapping open. 'No…way…'

She reasoned she must have been hearing things, there was no way Deidara said that, he was Itachi's friend, he knew about them. She misheard, simple as that.

Too bad she actually heard him loud and clear.

* * *

><p>AN – Sorry for the short update. I have set a new schedule for updates, this story will be updated every Friday. Reviews are loved


	13. Take It Off

_There's a place I know  
>If you're looking for a show.<br>Where they go hardcore  
>And there's glitter on the floor.<br>And they turn me on.  
>When they Take It Off.<br>When they Take It Off.  
>Everybody Take It Off.<em>

* * *

><p>Ariana turned over in bed to see someone lying next to her; she screamed and fell backwards of the bed.<p>

"Good to see you too" Itachi grumbled tiredly.

"I didn't even hear you come in or lay down." She mumbled rubbing her sore butt.

"I know, I'm a ninja." He smirked playfully.

"Oh how witty" She sat on the bed with her now bruised rear.

"Aww did someone hurt their ass, well I can help you heal." He flirtatiously pulled her on top of him and kissed her. She kissed him back aggressively, sliding her tongue into his mouth, he ran his hand down the oversized band t-shirt she was wearing and down to her silk black panty clad ass. He cupped her perky ass in his large muscular hands and massaged it gently, she moaned softly into the kiss. No that wouldn't do she needed to be screaming his name. He may be a virgin but he had seen his share of pornography, rather, the pornography Deidara hoarded in his closet. He pulled off his shirt and she ran her hands down his fit abs, down his hips. Itachi kissed down her neck to her collarbone, it was her sweet spot. He sucked on it causing her breathing to get heavy. She pulled off her own shirt as he straddled her. He took one breast in his hand and the other in his hot wet mouth, he sucked and teased her nipple, lightly nipping at it. She moaned louder, but it still wasn't enough for Itachi, He was harder than he had ever been. Ariana slid her hand down to his boxers and gripped his cloth covered shaft. He was huge, a solid 10 inches. She squeezed and tugged on it, causing him to groan deep in his throat. He kissed down her stomach and pulled her panties off with his mouth. He looked at her naked body, so sexy and radiant, he wanted to take it all in. From her D-cups, to her shaved pussy, to the birthmark on her butt. He parted her legs and kissed the top of her pussy. He slowly kissed her womanhood, gently kisses were replaced with his tongue. She winced in pleasure. He licked on her clit and sucked it. She ran her hands through his hair. She came closer to climax, he coaxed it further with his tongue he wanted to be the only man to taste her. She called out his name, as an orgasm overtook her body. He licked up all her juices generously. Once he released her legs, she pushed him onto the bed and crawled up on his legs, she yanked down his boxers, exposing his thick throbbing manhood. She had never seen one in person before, she wrapped her hand around it and pumped it a few times, as precum beaded on the tip, She licked it curiously and liked it. She took the tip I her mouth as he moaned, she took as much as she could in her mouth and sucked it harder and harder, squeezing his balls gently with her hand. He grabbed her head and bucked his hips into her causing his cock to slide further down her throat, she gagged for a moment, but slowly got comfortable with it. She sucked as he fucked he throat.

"Ariana…I-I'm going to cum." He gasped.

She wanted to taste his cum the way he tasted hers. It was only fair, she purposefully sucked on the most sensitive part of his cock, causing his to release a load of hot milky white cum in he mouth. She waited for him to finish, then showed him her mouthful before swallowing the load. They were exhausted. He kissed her several times and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're amazing" He panted.

"And your incredible" She whispered.

As they were falling asleep, he couldn't help feeling this euphoric happiness flood his body. It must have been the orgasm, it couldn't be love. He was Itachi Uchiha, slayer of his own flesh and blood. He couldn't love.

Ah, so naïve.


End file.
